The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute (DFCI) and Dana-Farber/Partners CancerCare (DF/PCC) proposes to use its membership in the Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) to support participation in therapeutic research and other clinical trials, both in the Institute and its affiliate institutions. The goals of this project will be the initiation and participation in Phase I, II and III cooperative clinical trials involving chemotherapy, surgery and radiation therapy. A major emphasis will be made in developing new therapeutic strategies both at the DFCI and MGH, and in pilot collaborative investigations with interested members of CALGB. Dana-Farber investigators would continue to be actively involved in disease and modality committees of the CALGB. This project is designed to bring cooperative group trials to regional community hospitals affiliated through the Dana-Farber Cancer Institute throughout New England and to Puerto Rico through its affiliation with the University of Puerto Rico Oncology program. The Dana-Farber Cancer Institute has a broad program of Phase I trials of new treatments including biologics. The extensive involvement of members of the faculty of Dana-Farber/Partners Cancer Care in CALGB facilitates the transmission of Phase I observations and ideas into broader Phase II or even Phase III trials. To that end our investigators have assumed leadership roles in the modality/disease committees of CALGB (GI, Leukemia, Lymphoma, Breast, GU, Correlative Sciences, Melanoma, Clinical Economics for example). Our objectives on this grant is to increase accrual through our expanded network, which now includes Hartford Hospital (with 900 beds), and to increase interests of young investigators at DF/PCC in participation in CALGB at the administrative and scientific levels. The basic scientific efforts of the Dana-Farber/Harvard Cancer Center will be, where possible, brought to the correlative science program of CALGB.